Conventionally, control/regulatory devices, such as motor controllers, with a stipulated, predetermined scope of functions are used, the scope of functions essentially being stipulated by the implemented firmware, that is to say the program component which is impressed once on the read-only memory of the appliance and determines the mode of operation and/or manner of operation thereof. To cover a said spectrum of different functionalities, usually entire families of appliances are therefore manufactured, the individual family members of which have respective differently designed firmware and hence also different scopes of functions.
It should be pointed out that in the text below the terms motor control unit and motor controller are used synonymously.
Thus, by way of example, low voltage motor control centers (LV-MCC), with appropriate motor control units, the primary task of which is to control and protect motors in industrial processes, enjoy widespread distribution or use in industrial applications, the many and diverse opportunities for use meaning that the highest possible level of compatibility and flexibility and simultaneously simple manageability is demanded and desirable.
In conventional appliances, the user usually merely has the option of altering and/customizing the scope of functions of the respective control/regulatory device through one-off manual selection of individual functions by means of configuration during the installation—within limits stipulated by the respective firmware. A drawback, however, is that the device then retains the rigid, predetermined scope of functions which is stipulated by the firmware. Flexible customization in line with demand, tailored individually to the respective requirements and/or areas of use, or even possible updates and/or extensions of the functionality of the relevant control/regulatory device, particularly of the motor controller, is/are no longer possible in this way, however.